herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cynder
'''Cynder is Spyro's love interest and one of the main characters in The Legend of Spyro ''trilogy. She was once the primary antagonist in ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, but became a protagonist at the end of the game after being freed from the Dark Master's control by Spyro. She is also one of the playable Skylanders in the Skylanders series. She is voiced by Cree Summer who also voices Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln, Susie Carmichael in the first game of The Legend of Spyro, later voiced by Mae Whitman who also voices Katara, Rose, April O'Neil in the second game and now voiced by Christina Ricci who also voices Lilly, Vexy and plays as Wednesday Addams in the third/final game. In the Skylanders series, she is voiced by Felicia Day, who also play Pear Butter in MLP series. Skylanders Backstory While just an egg, Cynder was stolen by the henchmen of an evil dragon named Malefor and raised to do his bidding. For years, she spread fear throughout the land until she was defeated by Spyro the dragon and freed from the grip of Malefor. But dark powers still flow through her, and despite her desire to make amends for her past, most Skylanders try to keep a safe distance… just in case. Relationships Spyro the Dragon When Cynder is saved by Spyro at the end of A New Beginning, she develops feelings for the purple dragon. Over times he realizes Spyro truly cares about her and slowly starts to care about him and after the end of the final game admits her feelings for him. In a post-credits scene the two are seen flying away together. Skylanders reboot Cynder is quite different from her original form. She uses Undead attacks like shadow dash, which summons ghosts that attack enemies, bleak lightning, which shocks enemies, and even has a ghost ally (possible with soul gem from Molekin Mine). As a dragoness, she can use flight, much like Spyro, Drobot, Whirlwind, Swarm, Lightning Rod, Sonic Boom, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Gill Grunt, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Boom Jet, Free Ranger, and Blast Zone. Gallery Images Series_2_Cynder_Promo.jpg|Series 2 Cynder. 468px-SSF_Ilus_PhantomCynder_FINAL_Crop_HiRes.jpg|Phantom Cynder. Skeletal_Cynder.jpg|Skeletal Cynder. 360px-Cynder1.png Evil Adult Cynder while in Malefor's control.jpeg|An adult looking Cynder being corrupted by Malefor Phantom Cynder (SF).jpg|Phantom Cynder in Game. Cynder and Spyro (Skylanders Academy).jpg Cynder with Spyro (Skylanders Academy).jpg Cynder's Smile.jpg Cynder (Skylanders Academy).jpg Cynder smiling.jpg Spyro speaks with Cynder.jpg Cynder and Spyro are Cool.jpg Cynder2547.jpg|Cynder confronts her father F800AA54-91A0-4949-B6DA-5A5138562348.png Spyro_Cynder_ANB_PostCredits.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Undead Category:Elementals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:In Love Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Genius Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Dreaded Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Scapegoat Category:Defectors Category:Wrathful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Psychics Category:Guardians Category:Anti Hero Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Game Changer Category:Elderly Category:Fragmental Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fallen Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Mythical Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:War Heroes Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Antagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice